May I Have This Dance?
by Thaliana
Summary: Why did Quinn stand up during the spotlight dance? Why would she take that attention off Rachel? VERY SHORT One-Shot. STORY IS COMPLETE.


_**So I know a lot of people didn't like Quinn FINALLY standing up when Rachel got her spotlight dance with Finn. And initially, I didn't, either. But then, what if there was another reason? What if Quinn saw what was in Rachel's eyes? This is what resulted… Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Quinn, that was horrible," Finn said quietly, standing next to his ex-girlfriend while Rachel was in the bathroom, freshening up. "Absolutely horrible."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. "You were after me all night to just stand up. And I finally did." She was back in the chair though, exhausted from the exertion.

"Yeah. When Rachel and I were having our first dance as King and Queen. Not before, but when you had the opportunity to pull focus from your biggest rival."

"If it weren't for me, Rachel wouldn't have been elected Prom Queen," Quinn hissed, then covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn's eyes shifted from side to side. "Never mind," she said. "I'm going to go dance with Joe."

"No, Quinn," Finn caught her arm before she could roll away. "You're going to tell me what you mean."

Quinn sighed. "Do you promise you won't tell Rachel?" she asked quietly.

"Just tell me, Quinn. What did you do?"

"Santana and I fixed the vote," Quinn said quietly. "When we knew you and I had been elected, she and I decided to give it to Rachel. We made up the whole thing. To make her happy. Because she loves you. And she deserved it more than me."

"Wait. You won?" Finn asked. "Then how…"

"We wrote in her name on the piece of paper we gave Figgins. Honestly, Finn. I thought you were smarter than that."

"If you gave that to her, then why did you take away her spotlight?" Finn asked. "How could you stand up while we were dancing?"

Quinn looked off to the side, seeing Rachel walking back, an unsure smile on her face as she took in Finn and Quinn dancing together. "It's simple, Finn," she said, offering Rachel an encouraging smile. "Rachel looked really uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. She looked a lot like Kurt did last year. Scared. I couldn't let her go through the whole song with everyone's eyes on her. You'd already seen me standing. You were the only one whose eyes on her mattered. So I stood. So that she wouldn't have to go through that discomfort."

"Finn, you knew Quinn could stand?" Rachel asked quietly, placing a hand on her fiancé's arm.

"Oh, hey, Rachel," Finn said. "Yeah, I saw her earlier. And told her she needed to stand. And she wouldn't. Until you and I were dancing the spotlight dance."

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hands. "Thank you," she said softly, leaning in and kissing her friend's cheek. "I'm so happy for you. And thank you, for taking those eyes off me. I totally thought it was something out of Carrie."

"Santana and I got everyone to vote for you," Quinn said, a half-truth. "We thought you deserved it most, once San realized Brit wasn't going to win Prom King. She didn't want to stand up there with Finn or Rick. And I, yeah, it would have been nice, but, honestly, Rachel, you deserved it more."

Rachel pressed her lips together. "Thank you," she whispered again. "I don't know what I would do without friends like you."

"Me neither," Quinn said.

"Come on," Rachel smiled. "Let's go dance. You and me." She tugged Quinn's hands. "Do you want to try standing again?"

"I don't want you to have to hold me up," Quinn demurred. "But let's go dance. I've gotten pretty good at wheel chair choreography. And Blaine's going to be doing Last Friday Night again in a few minutes. Let's go for it. Finn?"

Finn shook his head, smiling. "You two…you're too much," he said. "If anyone had told me, two years ago, that you two would be talking, let alone hugging, friends, I never would have believed it. Let's go dance."

The three made their way onto the dance floor, where Joe met them, and the foursome danced the rest of the night away.

* * *

_**Was it any good? Written in about ten minutes, no beta, no real editing. First non-Klaine fic I've written and published.**_


End file.
